


A Little Something New

by John5mith



Series: Raven Cycle Rarities [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: Ronan finds Adam and Gansey a little preoccupied, and decides he wants in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic continues a little arc from a pervious fic, so you should probably read that one first [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8180089)

“You… you’re serious?” Adam stammered. That had been the last thing he’d expected to hear Ronan say. 

Ronan stepped closer, his pale skin nearly glowing in the dark. “Did it sound like I wasn’t?”

Honestly Adam had expected snide comments, then he and Gansey would have to explain themselves, not that there was much of an explanation to offer. Then they’d go about their day. Adam and Gansey would probably never do this again, and Ronan would operate with this knowledge from here on out, cracking jokes and vague references whenever he felt like it. That was what Ronan typically did. 

“I don’t know... “ Adam chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s hard to tell sometimes.”

Ronan clicked his tongue. “Figures. So are you up for another go Dick, or are Parrish and I gonna have a little alone time?”

“You’re assuming either of us want to sleep with you.” Gansey replied. 

“Oh come on, I’m irresistable.” Ronan grinned from ear to ear. “And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want a threesome with you two.”

Adam looked at Gansey, who’d rested his head on Adam’s shoulder. “You up for it?”

Gansey offered both the boys that lopsided smirk they’d fallen in love with. “Sure.”

“How do we want to-” Adam began. With just Gansey it’d been easy, he’d been so forthright with what he wanted that Adam didn’t even have to ask. But now they’d be sharing one another. 

“Well if it’s honesty hour,” Ronan began, walking back over to the couch where his tennis bag sat. “I’d love to fuck both of you.” There was that grin again, looking almost evil this time. “Adam’s got that amazing body and an ass that won’t quit, and Dick’s got that anime girl shit going on.”

Adam heard Gansey whisper “Anime girl?” under his breath. 

“But then again it was pretty hot to watch you fuck Dick, Parrish. So we have a lot of choices here.” Ronan reached in his bag and pulled out a quarter. “So if we can narrow it down we’ll flip a coin.”

“So many options.” Adam said sarcastically. He looked at Gansey and then back to Ronan. “I could blow him while you fuck me?”

“Option One.” Ronan expertly weaved the coin through his fingers. “And two, I fuck Dick while he sucks you off?”

“Sounds reasonable.” Gansey added.

“Excellent.” Ronan readied the coin, aiming it so that it’d land right on the bed in front of Adam and Gansey. “Heads, I fuck Parrish while he blows Dick. Pun slightly intended.”

Both boys eyed Ronan coldly. 

“And tails, I fuck Dick while he sucks Parrish.”

“You must really want to have sex with me.” Adam added.

“Oh I do Parrish.” Ronan grinned wickedly. He launched the coin with his thumb. All three pairs of eyes followed it as it arched over the distance between Ronan and Gansey’s bed, landing with a soft _’thump’_. 

“Tails.” Gansey swallowed.

Ronan clapped his hands together. “Excellent.” He walked forward, unbuttoning his white tennis shorts. “There’s a bit of an imbalance regarding clothing here.” Ronan pulled his shorts and boxers off in one quick pull. Adam was more than a little ashamed to admit that he’d thought of Ronan naked on numerous occasions. Dreamed of just how long Ronan, might be, how thick, the thick black hairs at the base, whether Ronan was circumcised or not. His muscles toned from years of boxing and tennis lessons, the scars Adam could trace along Ronan’s pale stomach.

Adam always felt guilty afterwards. Ronan might not be his _best_ friend. In fact Adam was sure there were more days where he hated Ronan than days where he liked him. But still, it didn’t feel right. But Adam couldn’t help but stare at Ronan, now naked before him and Gansey. 

Both boys couldn’t resist taking him in. Ronan’s wondrous legs, the surprising way the ends of his tattoo made their way across his thick thighs. And then there was his cock. Longer than either of theirs, thicker as well. Adam swallowed. 

“Take a picture you two, it’ll last longer.” Ronan shook his hips, his cock swinging between his legs. “Whatcha’ think Dick? Can you handle it?”

In all of Adam’s fantasies he dreamed of Ronan on top of him, that cock sliding in, hips bucking. Ronan fucking him until Adam couldn’t even remember his own name. He almost said something. He _wanted_ to say something. But Gansey was already nodding. 

“And who knows where the day might take us. We’ve got a few hours until Sargent gets back.” Ronan stepped closer, looking at Gansey, and the Adam, then back to Gansey. “Come here Dick, I’ve been waiting months to do this.”

Gansey crawled forward on the bed, and Adam watched as Ronan’s hands traced Gansey’s body. First to Gansey’s waist, then to his back. Ronan pulled Gansey in closer, their faces just inches from each other. From here Ronan could smell the peppermint, he could see the true brightness of Gansey’s eyes, those full lips still puckered and ready. 

Their kiss began slow, Ronan careful to take him time. As much as he would’ve loved to rush this, there was no telling when they’d get another chance; so he needed to savor it. Gansey’s own hands made their way to Ronan’s scalp, his fingers wanting to knot around hair that wasn’t there. Ronan whined under Gansey’s touch, glad to be muffled by their kiss.

“Enjoying it Ronan?” Adam’s voice came as a surprise. Ronan hadn’t even felt him move closer. “He’s got a good mouth on him. Sure you don’t want him to taste you?” 

Adam wasn’t exactly sure where these words were coming from, but seeing Gansey and Ronan together, it was nothing short of amazing. He could pinpoint the exact moment that Ronan slipped his tongue into Gansey’s mouth, and the way Gansey was clawing at Ronan’s head, desperate for something to cling onto. Adam moved quietly behind Gansey, pressing his stomach against Gansey’s back, his erection gliding against Gansey’s ass. 

The boy let out a quick gasp as he felt the way Adam rutted against him, his hips moving back as if they had a mind of their own. 

“That’s my spot Parrish.” Ronan growled. 

“I’m just giving him a little attention.” Adam closed his eyes, placing soft kisses on Gansey’s neck. “Jealous?”

Ronan didn’t answer. Instead his hands drifted down to Gansey’s nipples. He took them both, one in his hand and one in his mouth. Gansey hissed at the pinches, Ronan biting and twisting every way he thought he could. 

Gansey’s chest hitched as Adam bit down onto his neck, Adam’s free hand making it way up Gansey’s side and to his chest, taking his nipple away from Ronan. Adam’s growing erection wasn’t doing him any favors either. He wanted it. _Badly_. He wanted to be filled again, for his friends to fuck him. He didn’t care if they took turns, or if they somehow managed to fit both their cocks inside him. He just needed to feel full again. 

“Ronan.” Gansey managed, every other word escaping his vocabulary. 

“I think he wants it bad Parrish.” Ronan looked battle ready. 

“Well then maybe you should do something about that.” Adam kissed Gansey’s neck again. 

“Well maybe you should get out of his ass.” Ronan argued. 

Adam rolled his eyes before crawling off the bed. He didn’t know what prep Gansey might need. 

“Turn around Dick, I’ve been told it’s better to be on your knees.”

“By who?” Adam asked.

“By none of your business that’s who.” Ronan growled before he grabbed the lube from the nightstand, coating his fingers. Ganey was still loose from Adam’s cock, the come leaking out of him easily. “Shit Dick, you let Parrish come inside?”

“He wanted me to.” Adam answered when he saw that Gansey was otherwise occupied, his face buried in a pillow as Ronan slipped two, and then three fingers in.

“Is that what you want Gansey?” Ronan asked. “You want me to fuck you until I come inside you.You know if you’re hoping to get pregnant I’ve got some bad news for you.”

“Ronan.” Gansey whined. There were four fingers inside him now, pressing against his prostate, abusing the spot with a heartless abandon. 

“You know if we did this long enough I could fit my whole fist inside of you Dick.” Ronan chuckled. “That’d be quite the show don’t you think Parrish?”

Adam didn’t answer, though his cock twitched with the image. He walked over to Gansey, kneeling down beside the bed so he could look into those eyes. Gansey was a sight. His face flushed, drool already coating the pillow, small gasps slipping out of his hanging mouth every time Ronan thrust his fingers in. Adam ran a hand through the soft brown hair, those wide eyes staring back at him.

“You’re doing so good Gansey.” Adam said softly. 

Gansey shivered, somehow managing a quick “I am?”

“Yes.” Adam tucked a strand of hair behind Gasney’s ear. “You’re taking Ronan so well. You’re so good at it.”

“Adam.” Gansey cried as Ronan pushed against his prostate again, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. There was no way he would last, his cock already ached with the need to release, his body quivering at the over stimulation. 

“It’s okay Gansey, do you need to come?”

Gansey nodded into the pillow, clutching it tighter. “Please.” He whimpered. 

“Okay.” Adam cooed. He looked up at Ronan. “Let’s get him onto his back.”

Ronan eyed them both, but didn’t question it. He kept his fingers inside Gansey while he maneuvered the boy around, his head hanging off the edge of the bed. “How close are you Dick?”

Gansey didn’t reply. 

“Gansey, Ronan asked you a question.” Adam knelt back down, putting his hand on Gansey’s cheek. 

“Close.” Gansey whined. “Really close.”

“I’m going to try something okay?” Adam asked quietly. 

“What?” Gansey let out a sharp gasp as Ronan rubbed his prostate again. He was so close. _So_ close. He wasn’t sure how he was expected to handle Ronan’s cock after all this. 

“I’m going to help you come while you blow me. Okay?”

Gansey eyed Adam’s erection, now level with his face. He didn’t even have to agree, his lips wrapping around the tip, tasting Adam’s precum. Adam tried to concentrate, but Gansey was making it rather difficult. He took Adam’s cock like he needed it, Adam watching the way his throat filled as he kept going inch by inch. 

Adam shook himself out of the trance, leaning over Gansey’s smooth body. He took in Gansey’s erection again. The taste already familiar on his tongue. He moved quickly, hoping to give Gansey any sense of relief that he could as Ronan’s fingers kept working, kept stretching. Adam had to wonder how Gansey was even cognisant at this point. 

Ganey’s orgasm nearly came without warning. His mouth never left Adam’s cock as he moaned behind it, sending pleasure up Adam’s spine. Gansey’s back arched, and before Adam knew it, his mouth was filling with the warm taste of Gansey. He nearly choked before swallowing it back, milking the rest from Gansey’s still half-erect cock. 

“Damn Parrish, I think you got a little on you.” Ronan had to try hard not to stare at Adam. It nearly gave him a heart attack to hear the _’pop’_ as he took Gansey out of his mouth, watching the cum drip off the corners. He put his free hand under Adam’s chin. “You look like a slut.”

“I don’t see you complaining.” Adam smirked.

“I’m not.” Ronan licked the come from Adam’s face. Gansey tasted sweet. _Of course he would,_ Ronan thought. Adam hissed as Gansey went particularly deep, all the way down to the hilt of Adam’s cock. 

“I think you should fuck him now. Before I come.”

“Agreed.” Ronan nodded, pulling his fingers out slowly. 

Gansey whined as Adam took his cock out of his mouth, almost as if he were begging for more. “Ronan’s gonna fuck you now, okay?”

Gansey nodded, turning back onto his stomach. “Have I been good?”

“You’ve been so good Gansey, so good for us.” 

“I think he deserves a reward.” Ronan sneered, pressing the tip of his cock to Gansey’s hole. 

“You’re gonna take Ronan so well aren’t you?” Adam asked Gansey.

Gansey nodded silently, wincing as Ronan began to push in slowly. 

“If you’re a good boy I’ll give you a prize, okay?” Adam drawled. 

“Please?”

“I will, I will. You just relax okay? Be a good boy for us.”

Ronan made a sharp thrust against Gansey’s prostate, nearly bringing the boy back to tears. Gansey figured his prostate might never be the same after the abuse it’d suffered over just the last hour. Hell, he figured he probably shouldn’t expect to sit down or walk straight for the next few days. 

Ronan groaned as he bottomed out inside of Gansey, letting himself breath for a few minutes before he moved again. “So good, so tight.”

“I’m surprised.” Adam smiled. “You were almost fisting him.”

“Our boy still has a few surprises. Remind me to write that down, I want to try it next time.”

“Is it in?” Gansey whined.

“It is, and you look so good right now Gansey.”

“I look good?”

Adam nodded slowly. “He’s going to start moving now.”

“Do I get the prize?” Gansey asked, his hips moving back slowly. Even now he wanted more. 

“Of course.” Adam stood up, his hand still wrapped around his erection. He offered it back to Gansey, who took it all too willingly. 

Ronan began to fuck in earnest, pulling out half way before thrusting back in, eliciting more moans from Gansey from behind Adam’s cock; hands kept pressed to Gansey’s waist, ass hanging in the air. “Fuck Dick.” Ronan groaned. He couldn’t deny that Gansey felt amazing. So warm, parts of him still so tight, Adam’s come still leaking out. “Fuck!” Ronan accentuated a harsh thrust, nearly bringing Gansey back down to the bed. 

“Come on now.” Adam said. “You can do it.”

Adam’s cock slipped from Ganey mouth and the boy began to lick the sides. “Am I doing good?” He asked. 

“So good for me Gansey.” Adam bit back a moan. This boy knew how to suck a cock. Adam secretly wondered if he’d done this to anyone but him before. Maybe a few of the boys at Aglionby, holes cut into bathroom stalls, minutes stolen in supply closets between classes.

Gansey licked at Adam’s slit before taking in the whole cock again, head bobbing in rhythm with the way Ronan pushed forward. Gansey moaned with each and every thrust, Ronan hitting his prostate every single time.

He was melting in the pleasure, letting it wash over him. The dried drool on his chin, the taste of Adam on his tongue, his cock hanging heavy again, ready to come, the way he could feel the come leaking out of him and running down the inside of this thigh. He loved each and every single second of it. The way his boys could claim him. Ronan’s grunts, his hands on Gansey’s waist, pressing hard enough to leave bruises. Adam’s cock stretching his mouth and throat. 

All three of them together, Adam and Ronan sharing Gansey’s body. He loved it. 

It was pure bliss. 

Gansey came first, for the third time in under an hour. He felt the pressure building, Ronan slamming into him, Gansey pushing back onto Ronan’s cock. One more push against his numbed prostate was all it took to throw him over the edge again. The climax was weak, the come sputtering out in several weak spurts. 

Adam was next. He couldn’t resist keeping Gansey in place, his hands on the boys cheeks as he properly fucked Gansey’s mouth. “Fuck, Gansey.” Adam hissed as he came, giving Gansey everything he had. 

Gansey was more than happy to oblige, swallowing down every last bit that didn’t end up on his face. 

Ronan was last, announcing his climax with hitched breath. Adam made his way across the bed to Ronan, Gansey’s whine and moans still filling the room. Adam had no doubt the boy would need a long rest after all this. Adam pressed his stomach against Ronan’s back, feeling Ronan’s hardened chest, twisting his nipples, biting at his pale neck. “Come for me Ronan.” Adam whispered, his breath warm.

“Adam.” Ronan groaned. He was close, too close. And the way Adam was working against him….

He wouldn’t last long.

Adam bit at Ronan’s earlobe before whispering again. “He feels so good doesn’t he?” Adam whispered. “Makes me wonder what you’d feel like.”

Ronan stared at Adam, part of him wondering where all of this was coming. This was Adam of all people? Though the other part of him couldn’t deny that he was incredibly aroused at the thought of fucking Adam. Ronan wondered if he’d come apart just like Gansey had. 

“Come for me Ronan.” Adam continued. “Come for Gansey, give the boy a break.” His fingers traced the intricate design of the tattoo. “He’s been so good for us hasn’t he?”

Ronan simply grunted his reply. He _was_ getting close. And every time he so much as moved Gansey gasped as if he were desperate for air. 

“Do it.” Adam whispered into Ronan’s ear, almost as if he were the devil. One of Adam’s hands moved to Ronan’s stomach, steadily down until his fingers traced the base of Ronan’s cock. 

And that was enough. 

Ronan came will a howl, pouring every bit of himself into Gansey, his cock twitching, still inside this boy he called his best friend. Gansey whined as the warmth came over him again, making sure his ass was high in the air so Ronan wouldn’t leak out. Already he’d decided he loved the feeling, carrying around something with him. 

“You like that?” Ronan growled. “Like having our come inside you?” Ronan thrust again. “Come on Dick, answer.”

“Yes.” Gansey whined into the pillow. He wasn’t sure how much more of this torment he could take. 

Ronan chuckled, slowly pulling out of Gansey. “I’ve got just the thing for him.” He padded off to his room, bare feet slapping against the concrete floors. Adam watched Ronan disappear into his room, and then crawled on the bed beside Gansey.

“You okay?” He brushed Gansey’s hair back while the boy nodded slowly, trying to catch his breath. “You were so good for us.” Adam kept going. “Did it feel good? I know Ronan got a little rough there.”

“I liked it.” Gansey said weakly. He was so tired, every bit of the last hour catching up with him. He knew it’d be a few days before he walked straight again, and probably even longer before his throat stopped hurting. “I _really_ liked it.” He offered Adam a tired smile. “We should do it again.”

“Maybe we’ll give you a break next time.” Adam pulled Gansey in. 

Ronan’s voice cut through them like glass. “Alright Dick, ass back up.” He crossed the room with a large box in his hand. 

“What’re those?” Adam asked.

“My toys. I don’t get to use them very often since Dick never leaves me alone.”

Gansey watched Ronan as he obeyed the command, getting back on his knees, his ass high. “What are you going to do?”

“Since you apparently love our come so much I thought I’d introduce you to my little friend. Well _’little’_ exactly.” Ronan fished around in the box and pulled out small black object that neither Adam nor Gansey had ever seen. It looked like it was rubber, or soft plastic, with a triangular shape and flared ends.

“What is that?” Adam asked, peering into the box. There were things he recognized, things he never expected Ronan to own. Dildos and vibrartors that looked way too big for comfort, a fleslight, anal beads. Even a small egg shaped thing, though Adam had no idea what that was for. 

“Butt-plug.” Ronan replied proudly. “Keeps everything in, and gives our boy here little jolts every time he moves.”

“Jolts?”

“Rubs up against him.” Ronan sighed. “Jesus Christ Parrish if it electrocuted him do you really think I’d shove this up his ass?” Then he grinned. “That’s what the eggs are for.”

“I was just wondering.” Adam looked back at Gansey, pushing his hair back again. “You want this?”

Gansey nodded slowly. “Can Adam put it in?”

“Whatever floats your boat.” Ronan gave the plug to Adam. “He should be stretched enough, just shove it in.”

Adam pushed the plastic object past the ring on muscle, come leaking out and dripping down Gansey’s thigh. He cooed at the pleasure, spreading his legs further, whining when it stopped short of his prostate. “Let’s let him rest.” Adam said, staring at the black tail of the plug. “He’s worked hard for us Ronan.”

“Sargent and Casper won’t be back for a while.” Ronan crawled onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard. “Come’ere Gansey.” Ronan patted the spot beside him. Gansey crawled up the bed using his arms, his legs feeling boneless more than anything. He whimpered as he came closer, every move pushing the plug into him. 

“You were really good.” Ronan ruffled Gansey’s hair, placing a kiss there. “So good for us.”

“You were.” Adam wrapped an arm around Gansey, his fingers tracing Ronan’s tattoo again. “So good.”

They both watched as Gansey closed his eyes, his breathing softening as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
